


Always Passing

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Filk, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: This filk is to an original tune.I wrote this song after reading Choice in Sword of Ice. In the story, what Carris says to Kelsey helps her, but this is how she might have reacted...





	Always Passing

**Author's Note:**

> This filk is to an original tune. 
> 
> I wrote this song after reading Choice in Sword of Ice. In the story, what Carris says to Kelsey helps her, but this is how she might have reacted...

Hear the hoof beats as they're passing  
Off to choose young lads and lasses  
In the inn beside the fire I  
twitch and pull my blankets higher

A Herald is a shining light  
With spotless heart and clothes of white  
Well I wear homespun brown and grey  
But I've always tried to live that way

Year on year the hoof beats pass  
When will they come for me at last?

A Herald's brave, a Herald's true  
A Herald's known by what they do  
Of course, they never praise themselves  
I try to live by that as well

Year on year the hoof beats pass  
When will they come for me at last?

Last year an injured Herald came  
And sought my help, the which I gave  
And then I had a chance to ask  
The question that had weighed my heart

Year on year the hoof beats pass  
When will they come for me at last?

He said:

You are kind and you are true  
You do all that one lass can do  
Companions come for those who need  
Their help to live as you've achieved

Year on year the hoof beats passed  
They never came for me at last

It isn't right, it isn't fair  
But i will not weep, for who would care?  
I never took, I always gave  
And you'll always put me in the shade

And I

Hear the hoof beats as they're passing  
Off to choose young lads and lasses  
In the inn beside the fire I  
twitch and pull my blankets higher


End file.
